The twin brothers' destiny
by miss lufia
Summary: You have whole new heroes that are trying to save their planet, but that involves... Dragon Balls! What will our traditional heroes do?


The twin sayians saga!  
  
First, a little introduction: I guess we are somewhere after the Buu Saga: Gohan is grown up, Goten and Trunks can fuse, Vegeta and Goku can both go SSJ2 and are about the same force level, Pan and Uub don't even exist because I don't know them well.  
  
Chapter 1: Evil is coming back!  
  
Vegeta and Goku, both SSJ2, were fighting in a vast desert area. As peace reigned, Vegeta wanted to kill Goku AGAIN to prove he was the best fighter.  
  
Vegeta flew towards Goku with both fists ready to punch. Goku dodged by moving to the side and bashed Vegeta in the stomach with his knee. Vegeta was in pain with blood running out of his mouth and Goku took the chance to send Vegeta to the ground by hitting him in the back with his two fists. The prince of sayians made a great hole when he touched the ground. Goku flew to Vegeta's body landing with his knee first to hit him once more but Vegeta awoke just in time to dodge and Goku hits only the ground. Vegeta rapidly sneaked behind Goku and throw him thousands of punches in the back. Goku first recoiled in pain then took off and waited for Vegeta to come in mid-air. Vegeta sent a small ball of KI to Goku. Goku dodged easily but Vegeta appeared just in front of Goku, sent his fist flying directly to Goku's face, and then chained flurries of punches and kicks to make Goku recoil. Goku dodged every single attack of Vegeta then flipped and hit Vegeta in the back with his knee. Vegeta turned back and sent his foot in Goku's chest. Vegeta recoiled a bit to charge a KI blast. Goku charged to Vegeta to prevent him doing anything. Both of them weren't thinking that two others sayians were fighting too on a very very far planet...  
  
On a far away planet, that could have seemed desert because the grass was red like stone, two young sayians, recognizable to their monkey tails, were fighting.  
  
Shado and Fado, the two twin brothers, were training together. They were both young sayians, 17 years old and they had black hair coming down to their shoulders. They lived on this peaceful planet since their parents escaped from the destruction of planet Vegeta by Frieza long ago. The inhabitants were strong magicians that chose to live in peace with the nature and not to fight. Both brothers had learned some spells from the inhabitants and the sayian fighting skills their parents wanted to teach them just in case something wrong happen. As sayians, they enjoyed fighting but they never got into a real battle. They were flying between the red vegetation when suddenly one of them stopped and turned to the other.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Shado. "Come on! I'll beat you in no time!" answered his brother. "Let's see it!" Shado and Fado flew to each other and started battling at high speed but none of them was able to hit the other one. They chained punches and kicks but they were either blocked or dodged by the opponent. Finally, Shado was able to hit his brother in the stomach with his knee but Fado quickly riposted by throwing a fist in Shado's face. Both recoiled and they stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly they sensed something wrong in the atmosphere, the entire planet was afraid of something. What was about to happen? They dreamed of the day when they would enter a real battle but now they weren't that sure it was a good thing.  
  
Many explosions appeared in the sky and on the planet as Shado and Fado saw in horror many spaceships landing while firing laser blasts around. Obviously, an alien race was trying to invade this planet, but for what? There were no precious resources, just a luxuriant nature that would suffer from the war the aliens wanted to do. Lots of fires started all over the planet and all the inhabitants could hear the nature crying and asking for help. The sayians on this planet would have wanted to fight because that was their reason of living on planet Vegeta, but on this planet, all was different.  
  
Even the sayians understood that sometimes you have to be defeated because a battle only brings destruction and nothing good in exchange for your efforts. The inhabitants of the planet just looked the spaceships landing and offered no resistance. They invaders stopped firing as that was useless and they just took possession of the planet without any effort. The aliens were green blobs, octopus-shaped, with lots of eyes and mouth all over their corpse and tentacles. They seemed slimy and a bit disgusting and everyone on earth would have fled in front of these "monsters", but on this planet everyone was tolerant and not that surprised because every being get its place in the universe, no matter its form. So, the war ended before it really began.  
  
The chief of the aliens took possession of the biggest village with his personal forces and he was making the inhabitants prisoners. He was now on the main place of the city, which was built in the trees as they were wild animals that lived on the ground. Some of the leader's henchmen were talking to know what they will do as they didn't know their chief's plans. The latter talked to the imprisoned inhabitants that were still on the place: "I'm Mantorok and I'm the new master of this planet. Bring me to the King or whoever, I have to talk to your leader." "We have no leader." answered someone. "On this planet, all people are equal." "What? So I'm your first and unique leader!" claimed Mantorok. "Bring me the strongest fighters of this planet IMMEDIATELY!" "We are not fighters, we are pacifist" answered all the inhabitants that heared what Mantorok said. "But there are sayians on this planet that can fight. The youngest, Shado and Fado are probably the strongest warriors on this planet but they have never fight in a real battle. We don't need to fight." A tall blond woman with a tail spoke: "My children are no fighters, you won't find anyone that can fight for you here." "Really? So that would be bad for this planet..." said Mantorok mysteriously. "You're their mother right? And you're all sayians? That's kinda funny!" "Why is it?" asked the woman. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR MATTER!!! BRING THEM TO ME!!" yelled Mantorok suddenly angry.  
  
Shado and Fado were brought in front of Mantorok. "Well, you're the two young sayians? You'll work for me." "What are we - " "- supposed to do?" asked the brothers. "I want you to go on a planet called Earth. It's far from here but one of my ships will bring you there. I want you to bring me back seven orbs called Dragon Balls. They are glowing yellow and there are stars on it, they are all over the planet. Go now!" "Why can't you go there yourself to get them? And -" "- why do you want them? And more practical, how -" "- can we find those "dragon balls" if they are all over -" "- the planet?" "Can't you make complete sentences or what? THAT MAKES ME MAD!" said Mantorok. "The two first answer are none of your matter. For the third one, these orbs have a particular aura you can sense as magicians. Go take the ship now!" "We don't want to go -" "- if we don't know why!" "This is a beautiful planet, right? If you don't go or try something funny from the Earth, I'll have to destroy this wonderful little planet... You have no choice but going!" "We'll make you -" "- pay for this! We'll find a way!" The two brothers had no choice but boarding on the spaceship that awaited them. It was programmed to fly directly to Earth and there was nothing inside but food to allow the sayians to survive the trip.  
  
Shado and Fado were awaiting the spaceship to land. Finally they arrived on Earth, in a vast area with grass. The spaceship made itself invisible and the two young sayians concentrated to find the first Dragon Ball. They sensed it to the east but they also sensed some great auras to the south with their sayians abilities, but obviously that wasn't sayians, their grandparents were the only ones to survive the destruction of planet Vegeta. They wondered how earthlings could be that strong.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Shado. "I think we should go to the Dragon Ball. Mantorok was serious and I'm sure you felt -" "- that feeling of emergency and fear he was experimenting? Yes, but I wonder -" "- who are these auras? I'm we'll know it soon enough." "You're right. Let's go." Both brothers flew to the east and entered a dark forest. They searched for the Dragon Ball and found it near a tree. It has two red stars. "Ready for the next one?" "Yeah, I sense it to the Northwest." They took off and landed in a big city. Rapidly, journalists were filming them but the twins didn't care. Master Roshi saw it on TV as Krilin, Tenshinshan and Yamcha who decided to fly to know who they were. The twins existence was no secret anymore and on this planet, which was once ravaged by Vegeta and Nappa, they were considered villains! 


End file.
